The increased number of breast cancer survivors in the United States-presents a variety of health concerns, such as the prevention of cancer recurrence, other diseases and quality of life. One component of survivorship that has become popular is the use complementary and alternative medicine (CAM). A large percentage of breast cancer survivors report using CAM for various reasons such as cancer treatment, treatment side effects, and/or general well-being. The most common request for additional treatment from breast cancer survivors is relief from hot flashes. CAMs, such as soy-derived phytoestrogen supplements, are being used for this relief. The efficacy of the individual CAM modalities for menopausal and/or treatment symptom relief has yet to be determined. The objectives are to complete advanced training in the areas of health behavior, complementary and alternative medicine, cancer prevention and biostatistics. The specific aims of the project include 1) to determine the prevalence of CAM use and to document the self-reported reasons for use among women with a previous diagnosis of breast cancer, 2) to identify predictors of herbal supplement use and to evaluate herbal supplement use across time in this population, and 3) to determine if there is a difference in quality of life between those taking herbal remedies and those not taking herbal remedies among breast cancer survivors with menopausal symptoms. The proposal will include secondary data analysis examining CAM use, dietary supplements in particular, from the WHEL (Women Healthy Eating and Living) Study database. The first year of training will include course work, analytical and research ethics training, and individual mentorship. The second year will consist of the development, implementation and completion of the dissertation project proposed. Outcome measures will include seventeen different CAM modalities, quantity of herbal supplement use, and quality of life. Covariates and predictors that will be tested in the statistical models include demographic and treatment variables, dietary and health behaviors, time since diagnosis and intervention group status. The relevance of this study is to give public health professionals critical information about the current patterns of CAM use among breast cancer survivors as well as identify specific predictors of herbal supplement use. This information can be utilized by health care providers in order to understand patient behaviors and address potential risks and benefits associated with the use of CAM in addition to standard treatment.